


Jupiter

by birdsandivory



Series: Voltron Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowing kisses, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Matt is a hero, after battle, post battle comfort, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandivory/pseuds/birdsandivory
Summary: Lance is injured by the time backup reaches him, and despite his aches and pains, he still has it in him to calm Shiro down with a single kiss.





	Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> For a dear friend of mine on Tumblr! They requested the prompt: a blown kiss.
> 
> Enjoy. :>

“And the enemy?”

“Neutralized.”

This particular trial had been tough, as Shiro isn’t used to sending backup on what should have been a simple, two-man mission. Allura and Lance are a capable team at this point, having spent time honing their skills together, learning how to weave around one another like practiced dancers. It wasn’t until they had been caught off guard that their usual range in battle put them at a disadvantage.

The red paladin hadn’t been quick to answer him via communicator after the Captain caught wind of an oncoming troop of Galran soldiers headed their way, unable to understand the severity of their situation until Allura’s voice called from beyond the transceiver, Lance’s cries in battle usually music to his ears, but it wasn’t even minutes into the fight when Shiro was stricken with his pained scream and no response from the other side. He’d sent fighters right away, whoever was on hand, not resting until he received a transmission from the outpost where the two paladins had been overwhelmed.

Matt had rung in, a pleased grin lighting up the screen that allowed Shiro to visibly relax, and he'd smiled back at his old friend — relieved.

The Rebels are an undeniably reliable source.

Now, his eyes are drawn to the paladin leaning heavily against the techie’s side, dark skin unnaturally pale as his arm lay slung around the rebel’s shoulders — blood staining his lips and falling from his hairline. Worry is on the tip of his tongue as he realizes it’s Lance, and it takes everything Shiro has not to immediately ask the more personal questions — because _, is he alright? And by Gods, what else hurts?  
_

Instead of speaking out, he simply chalks them up to scratches; Matt would report anything in dire need of attention, so he brushes off the cuts and scrapes as casualties of war even though he doesn’t want to. Those big blues staring right at him refuse any sweet words that would make him appear weak anyhow, no matter how much they all know otherwise.

Matt notices the struggle he’s feeling, he can always tell, and he’s quick to remedy any unease.

“La– the uh, team, only sustains flesh wounds, Shiro. Nothing radical.” Looking to Lance, he promptly adds. “This one’s gonna need a _mean_ massage later on, though.”

His obnoxious winking goes unappreciated, but the Captain still exhales his held breath and slows his beating heart, able to continue on more easily now. “Once the area is marked clear, you are to report back to the Atlas immediately.”

“You got it, Captain.” It’s the first thing Lance says since the transmission began, and Shiro has to smile at that, though he’s trying his best not to seem like he holds favor over any of his teammates — even if he just so happens to steal kisses from one in particular out in the Atlas halls before turning in for the night. “I’m gonna be fine, okay? This is nothin’, so stop looking like that.”

Shiro knows it is, but the other’s words still surprise him, because the look on his face must have given all of his prior fears away.

“Right.” Nodding at the screen, he says his goodbyes. “Have a safe trip back, I’ll see you soon.”

There was no reply, only the intensity of foreign oceans piercing his armor before the warmth of a soft smile soothes his soul, two fingers moving to press to a bloody mouth before they flit his way — Lance blowing him a tender kiss as the transmission ends.

Shiro watches the screen go black, eyes full of yearning, and reaches up to touch an index and middle to lips of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on Tumblr! I am [birdsandivory](http://birdsandivory.tumblr.com).


End file.
